Home for Valentine's Day
by Chewie4370
Summary: ExJ Slash: Jacob has less than 24 hours to figure out a Valentine's Day gift for Edward. What will he come up with and what is in store for him?


Disclaimer: Though revised, the below characters are property of Stephenie Meyer, author of The Twilight Saga. All settings are property of their perspective owners

A/N: This story was not reviewed by either of my beautiful betas.

HAPPY LOVER'S DAY. I HOPE SOMEONE SPECIAL IN YOUR LIFE SEE HOW SPECIAL YOU ARE

* * *

**Home for Valentine's Day**

I don't know which one I enjoy more: laying in Edward's arm or goofing around with my pack. Hanging around with the boys, and Leah, was a good way to past a Friday, when Edward was away. The crew had finally let up on the teasing about me not only imprinting on a guy, but a vampire. It was nothing but peace in La Push and Forks and I was enjoying being forever young and in love.

Paul, Quil, Jared, Leah and Seth had come over to hang out in my living room. My house was getting crowded. My house was becoming more inadequate in housing our "little" gang. Between the guy's forever growing bodies, and all of us putting away more food than a small army, we needed more space and resources. I was going to have to seriously reconsider taking Edward up on his offer to build that "Wolf Den."

"So Jake, what are you and Edward doing for Valentine's Day," Jared said as he stuffed an entire hot dog in his mouth.

"What the hell are you taking about?"

"Dude, Valentine's Day? Tomorrow? You know the one day a year you HAVE to do something for the person in your life. It's like a superstition or some shit. You have seven years bad luck or something if you ignore it." Everyone was looking at Jared like he had a third eye growing in the middle of his head.

"You are an idiot." Leah was shaking her head like she couldn't phantom how a person could be so dense. "Jacob, you won't have bad luck, but you probably won't have a very happy man on your hands either."

I sat up in my chair at the talk of Valentine's Day and an unhappy Edward. How did I miss it was Valentine's Day? Edward wouldn't want to do anything, would he? Panic was overtaking me at the thought of making my imprint unhappy.

"Edward wouldn't want to celebrate Valentine's Day. Would he?"

"Um, Jake, Edward is all about romantic crap like Valentine's Day." Quil said. "You remember how happy he was when you gave him that damn bracelet you braided for him?"

"Or the time Jake made him the black leather wrist wrap with the howling wolf embossed in the center? I though Eddie boy was going to actually start crying."

The whole gang was cracking up laughing but I was only panicking more. Of course Edward would want something for Valentine's Day! How could I not see how important this would be to my imprint? I am such a horrible boyfriend. The laughing started to calm down when they saw I was truly in a deep panic.

"Breath Jacob. It will be okay." Leah started rubbing circles on my arms. but I was on the brink of hyperventilating.

Not panicking wasn't an option. This would have been an issue I would have taken to Alice, but she was a way with Edward. I needed some advice and the only people I had to go to were the jacks sitting around my living room.

"What are you guys doing for Clair, Kim, and Rachel?" Everyone in the pack had imprinted except for Seth and Leah, so if I was going to have bad luck, hopefully I wouldn't have it by myself.

"Claire is six years old, Jake," Quil said. "I got her a stuffed bear holding a picture of the two of us. Her mom may let me give her some candy, but I don't know yet."

I forget Quil doesn't have the romantic issues that the rest of us have. A good Friday night for him involved his imprint not being a picky eater.

"Kim and I are driving up to Seattle. We are having dinner at this four star restaurant, going dancing, and then, well the rest is none of your business." Jared bounced his eyebrows in his usual annoying way.

"Paul? What about you and Rachel?" I knew I was reaching if I was looking for suggestions from Paul.

"Oh you know me, pulled out all the stops. I am cooking her dinner myself at my place; we're going to a movie and a late night walk across the beach. Plus, I got her flowers, a giant stuffed wolf, and this necklace with different color stones." Paul was so proud of himself.

How the hell did Paul put together something great and I was stuck sitting on my thumbs.

"I'm screwed." I jumped up off the couch. "What the hell do you buy a vampire who has enough money to buy a whole dam island? And in only one day!" I was pacing the floor. Nothing was coming to me. Everyone suddenly got quite. "Come on guys help me."

"Hell, don't ask me. I don't even have a Valentine's," Leah said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Jake, I'm sure its okay. Edward loves you no matter what, rather you get him something, or not. He will just be happy you two are together," Seth added.

I let out an exhausted breath. Seth was probably right. Despite having unlimited amounts of cash, and the ability to have whatever he wanted, Edward wasn't materialistic at all. He was ecstatic with the hand made gifts that I had given him before for no reason other than I wanted him to have them, but I really wanted to do something for him this time. Show him how much I cared and that I could be just as romantic as the rest of these jokers. I sat back down and covered my eyes with my hands. Everyone else had gone back to watching television, completely ignoring my dilemma.

"Just make him another Quileute bracelet, or maybe a necklace, and call it a day," Paul said without looking away from the idiot box.

"I guess I could make something real quick to match the wrist strap, but I feel like I need to do more." No one answered me. "Okay you know what? Get out!" I stood to usher my brothers out of the door, yanking the Doritos from Jared's hands.

"Dude what the," Jared started.

"I have a real problem here! If you aren't going to help me than leave. I have work to do."

"Boo," Quil wailed. "I hope you aren't this testy with Edward tomorrow, or he may just throw whatever you give him away."

"Get out!" I screamed.

Slowly the group made their way out of the door. It wasn't until I locked the door and turned around that I saw Leah still sitting in my living room.

"I though I said leave."

"Oh get your panties out of a knot. I am here to help you."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Look, I know this is important to you, and I am not as bitter as y'all think I am about not having an imprint. So are you going to let me help you, or are you going to stress all on your own?"

I really didn't have any idea as to what to do for Edward, other than a carving for his necklace. I needed some inspiration from somewhere. Did I really have a choice?

"Fine. Thank you," I corrected my attitude realizing she was helping me.

"No prob. Now we know you can make the necklace with your eyes closed, so lets head into town and see what we can think of there." Leah stood to her feet, confident in whatever she hoped to accomplish.

**&)~}~**

For whatever reason Leah first decided to take me to a candy shop.

"Leah what the hell am I going to do with chocolate? He doesn't eat . . . chocolate," I quickly edited when I heard how load I was talking in the shop. This was going to be pointless.

"I've seen Edward eat chocolate before. And he was moaning."

"I bet him that he couldn't get it down. The smell of chocolate repulses him more than any other scent. Don't ask me why."

"Okay, well how about a card?" Leah picked up the first card she saw.

"A card? Really Leah?" I was whining like a child. We were wasting precious time I didn't have.

"Look it says: 'You don't know HOWL much I love you.'" She showed me the card with the cartoon wolf sitting on his hunches, tongue hanging out of his mouth with the biggest grin that can be drawn on paper. "See, he looks exactly like you did after you imprinted on Edward."

"Forget you Leah." Despite her dig the card was funny and I knew Edward would get a kick out of it.

"Oh! How about this one? It says, 'You SUCK the love right out of me'." Leah was cracking up laughing.

What kind of damn store was this? Is it Valentine's Day or Halloween? I should be grateful though they even had cards that strangely conveyed our relationship. Hallmark hit a small demographic with these.

"Give me that one. I am already making him a Quileute necklace with a wolf. I don't want to over do it."

We paid for the card, and though I knew he wasn't going to eat it, I bought him a chocolate heart on a stick. We walked across the street to the flower shop, but as soon as we were in range of the store I knew there was not going to be much to work with. Most of the vases were empty and the few flowers that were left look like the runt of the litter.

"Maybe you can forgo flowers. Y'all stay in the woods most of the times anyway; he won't miss if you don't get him flowers." Leah was talking to me, but she couldn't take her eyes off the guy whipping down a workstation.

"Yeah, but it would just wrap everything else up," my words begin to trail off as I looked back and forth between Leah and the guy cleaning up water and discarded flower petals. "Clearwater? Are you okay?" Leah didn't say anything, but I knew that goofy ass smile anywhere. It was reminiscent of a wolf card we just left in the gift shop.

"Holy hell! Leah? Leah!" I was practically shaking her off her feet, but she still didn't look away from who I could without a doubt call her imprint. Just then the guy looked straight at Leah and dropped the towel he was holding "Alright lets get this over with."

"Excuse me, you wouldn't by chance have one or two roses left would you?" I knew the guy wasn't listening to me. He wasn't going to be hearing anyone or anything but Leah for a minute. "Leah, a little help please."

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." Leah shook her head in an attempt to find her mind somewhere inside of the cranium space. "Hi, do you have any roses for my friend here? By the way I'm Leah, Leah Clearwater."

"Hi, Leah. I'm Justin." He stopped talking, but he held Leah's hand as if he was ready to propose that very second, which wouldn't have hurt anything since obviously they were made for each other.

"Lover boy? The roses?"

"Oh, um, here you go." He handed me one long stem red rose with thorns. The red was radiant, almost crimson.

"How much?"

"Don't worry 'bout it, take it." Justin turned back to Leah. "I will be closing up in about an hour. Will you go out with me?"

"Yes. I loved too," Leah said not needing to think about her answer. "I can meet you back here in a couple hours?"

"Perfect," Justin said, rubbing his hands on Leah's cheek. I didn't know if he was talking about their plans or Leah; likely both.

After much urging, I was able to pull Leah away from the flower shop. Justin actually followed us out to the car. On the drive back to La Push, Leah wouldn't stop talking about her date. I tried to listen and nod my head at all the right places, but she totally lost me when she started talking about what to wear. I had never seen Leah act so girly. She got my attention back when she asked if I thought Rosalie would do her hair. It was official: Leah had lost her mind. I didn't tell her that though. I knew what that feeling was like when you met the person you were destine to spend the rest of your life with. As much as imprinting scared the hell out of us at first, the feeling it leaves you with afterwards made you feel weightless. Leah's face fell when I told her that Rosalie and Alice were away until tomorrow with Edward, but that if Justin though she was "perfect" just the way he saw her today than she had nothing to worry about. That made her smile.

"Leah, you do realize you just imprinted, right?" I didn't know if I should say something, but I thought she should know.

"Yeah, I thought I did."

We didn't say anything else but I knew Leah's thoughts were still on Justin and her date tonight. I was happy for her. She ran home as soon as we made it to my drive way.

**&)~}~**

I began with the pendant for Edward's gift. I scoured the grounds of First Beach, looking for the perfect stone; the right color, shape and thickness. I found a smooth stone that looked out of place on the beach's shore. The broken piece of Earth had a marble design, a swirling mixture of creamy white, almost pale, and russet brown. It was perfect in representing Edward and I. We didn't really seem like we belonged either, two worlds swirled together and tossed in with the rest of them. The stone was heavy and the right thickness to smooth away but leave plenty of dept to add the needed detail to bring the wolf to life.

Carving the pendent was as easy as I thought that it would be. The twist of the two colors added even more dimension to the wolf. The animal was sitting on his hutches, but unlike the embossed wrist strap, the pendant would not be howling but looking ahead; looking into our future. I left a small hollowed out loop on the back of the proud animal to attach the weaved hay colored twine that was to be the chain. I added my usual black string, a part of me, to the twine.

Just as I completed the final piece of my love's Valentine's Day gift, I couldn't help but think that something was missing. I had the pendant, the card, the rose, even the chocolate, but it all seemed too simple for what I shared with Edward. We weren't a regular couple, and not just because we were two mythological creatures put together by imprinting and some vampire's power to find his mate. We were stronger when we were together. When we were apart we were incomplete, and were seeking the other out; just as I was doing even as I sit, waiting on his return tomorrow. Dad came into the room and sensed my unease.

"What's wrong, son?"

"I can't figure out what to get Edward for Valentine's Day. Can you believe I actually forgot! I am not good enough for him." I put my hand over my eyes leaning my elbows onto my knees.

"Jacob! Of course you are good enough and he is good enough for you too. He is your imprint. Something as simple as Valentine's Day is not going to break you two." Billy picked up the completed necklace, turning it over in his hands. "This is beautiful. Edward will really appreciate it."

"I know he will," I ran my hands thorough my hair, leaving one hand on my cheek. "I just feel like it is all too insignificant, like I need something bigger. I really want to show him how much I love him. He's my present and future. Being with him is like being home." I sounded like such a girl, but dad knew what I was getting at. He never made fun of me like the pack members did, maybe because he's my dad.

"It will come to you Jake. Tell him all of those things. Home is important." Billy laid the necklace back on top of the card on the kitchen table, before leaving me to my thoughts.

**&)~}~**

I awoke the next morning, Valentine's Day, both excited and unsure. I figured out what above all else I could give Edward. Something personal and that meant growth for us. I got up and showered, desperately trying to hold down the breakfast I had eaten. I almost jumped clear across the room when my cell phone rang.

"Hey babe," I said somehow through the lump stuck in my throat.

"_Hi Love. I missed you. Happy Valentine's Day," Edwards sultry voice carried across the line._

"Happy Valentine's Day. I have gifts for you. Can you meet me at the treaty line in about an hour?" I needed time to calm down my heart pounding one hundred times faster than it should. I was counting on the phase and run would relax me enough to get this all out.

"_Of course. I have a gift for you too. I'll see you in an hour. I love you Jacob."_

"I love you too Edward." It always filled me with a warm fuzzy feeling when Edward referred to me as Jacob, rather than Jake. It made everything he said seem so much more definite, only for me.

I carefully placed the small Valentine's Day gifts in a bag along with my clothes. I quickly ran nude into the woods, forty minutes before I was to meet Edward. Stretching my wolf legs did calm my rapidly beating heart just as I hoped that it would. After jogging around the boarder between La Push and Cullen land, I quickly dressed and sat down to wait on Edward to join me, on his side of the line.

I saw him zooming to his side of the line in a blur. He wasn't caring any bags. I thought he said he got me something? For a brief moment I felt sad that he didn't have a gift for me. I didn't care at first, but the thought of not getting a token of his love on this day made me sad like it never had before. I was thankful for Jared bringing the day to my attention. I would never want to make Edward feel the way I felt looking into his empty hands. But I wasn't going to let something small like cherry filled chocolate candy hearts destroy my plans for the day. I was singing Quileute hymns to block my plans for Edward.

"I am going to learn Quileute really soon and you will no longer be able to block those thoughts of yours from me." Edward said at his approach.

"I'll just have to learn a new way than." I crossed my arms on my chest in mock annoyance. "Happy to see you sexy." I loved to see the smile on his face.

"I am happy to see you too love, but I would much rather prefer to touch you. Why did we meet here instead of my house?" Edward walked closer to the boundary line, stopping as if he hit a wall.

We were always at his house, or the meadow. The Cullens could careless about the wolves being on their land as long as they were respectful. The pack had come too actually like the Cullens.

"You'll see." I leapt over the ditch that separated our two worlds, landing only inches from his face. I gave Edward a peck on the lips knowing that always drove him crazy.

"Oh, such a tease," he whispered as he pulled me closer to his chest of steel. Edward leaned in to finish what I had started, but I was having none of that.

"Nope. Later, maybe," I said stepping out of his arms. I sat down on the grass and motioned for Edward to join me. He took the spot right next to me, our knees touching. I gave him one more peck on the lips and began presenting the gifts.

I reached into the bag and obtained the single red rose. There was no better place to start than with the symbol of true love, just as Edward was to me. Edward's crocked smile returned as he placed the rose to his nose, inhaling deeply. He seemed so human when he closed his eyes to enjoy such simple things. I was lost in his beauty. Edward opened his eyes to see me staring at him in wonder.

"What else do you have in that bag of wonder?" Edward asked running the rose down my face. I had never been more turned on by a flower.

I reached into the bag a second time and pulled out the corny Valentine's Day card.

"You suck the love right out of me," Edward read out loud. He was laughing uncontrollably at the cartoon vamp with heart shape drops of blood falling from his pointy teeth. The sound of his laugh warmed my already scorching hot body. I wished I had bought the wolf card too if it meant I could see him smile so widely.

I went into my bag of love and presented the chocolate heart sucker.

"I don't expect you to eat it this time."

"You couldn't get me to eat anymore chocolate again anyway."

"If I wanted you to eat it, I could make you. I have my ways," I teased.

"I am sure you do." The sexual tension between us only grew.

"How many more gifts do you have in that little bag of yours?"

"Only one more in the bag, but the last gift was too big to fit." I reached in the bag and pulled out the necklace and pendent. I laid the sculpted piece in my hands and showed it to Edward, suddenly feeling shy about presenting it to him.

Edward actually gasped when he saw the pendent. I slowly reached out his hand, rubbing his finger over the cool stone wolf. I watched as his crocked smile made another appearance as he fingered the woven twine and its black inline thread. His eyes looked deep into mine and I wished for the first time that I had his power to hear the thoughts of others.

"If you don't want to wear it you don't have too. I know I give you too much wolf stuff. Why would a vampire want to wear symbols of their enemy?" I averted my eyes from him.

"No, no. Jacob, I love it. I love wearing the things you make me. They are always so detail and intimate, and I know I am the only one who will ever have anything like it. Just like I am the only one who will have you." Edward ran his cool hand down my face as he slid closer to me. "I am not wearing a symbol of my enemy; I am wearing the pride of the love of my life. My mate. My imprint. I love you Jacob Black, every part of you. Man and wolf."

Edward pulled me to straddle his lap as I listened to his words. Every time Edward spoke of our love I felt another piece of me fall into place. There was no shame or worry of what people, wolves, or vampire would think. It was like we were the only ones who existed in the world. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of Edward so close to me, his cool body curving my own body heat.

"Will you put it on me?" Edward asked

I couldn't find my words. I nodded my head in acknowledgement of his request. I carefully undid the gentle clasp I added to the back of the twine string on which the pendent rested. I slowly wrapped my arms around Edward's neck securing the string, but once the task was done my arms stayed there. Edward and I both leaned in closer, connecting our love once again. I slid my tongue into his mouth loving the taste of him. Wanton desire was running high as he gripped the sides of my shirt in each fist, pulling the cotton taught over my chest. I knew that he was trying to control himself because it would have been easy as breathing to simply tare the article away. I rocked against his lap, wanting to feel him all over my body. Yet I couldn't get distracted as I had one more gift to present.

"Babe, come on we have to go," I said between kisses; gasping to breath.

"Go where? I want to stay here just like this."

"You have one more gift." I finally pulled away from Edward's beautiful firm lips and attempted to stand. I moved slowly as Edward always made me too weak to my knees to try and do any sudden movements. It was a magnificent feeling. I pulled Edward up with me and he stumbled into my arms, attempting to reconnect our mouths.

"No, later." I stepped out of the way. Edward actually began to pout like a child. "Follow me."

We began to walk through the woods on his side of the treaty line. I had to hurry as I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to keep my thoughts away from him. We approached the "bridge" between territories. The rock formation was a natural connection of the two worlds. The gray rocks, despite being of slightly different heights were some how naturally smooth on its edge and had flat tops making for easy footing, not that it mattered with the dexterity of the creatures that actually used the bridge. I released Edward's hand and jumped down onto the first rung of the path. Edward didn't follow.

"Jacob where are you going? Am I waiting here for the gift?"

"No, you have to follow me to get it." I moved to the second stone to give Edward the ability to take my place on the first.

"Um, Jake, love, you do realize you are headed back into Quileute territory right? I don't want to be the reason all our peace ends."

I moved to the third stone which stood higher than the first two.

"You won't; just come please." I was hopping my "puppy dog" eyes would be enough to persuade him as it usually is, but Edward was dead set in doing what the rules said that my act didn't budget him.

"Edward, you have to trust me."

Edward let out a sigh of confusion. I could see the wheels turning behind his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. I waited patiently. I knew the issue wasn't if Edward trusted me, but doing good by the treaty his family and the Quileute put into place so many years ago. Edward was responsible that way, but he finally relented and stepped down onto the first stone of the bridge.

"Jacob Black, you need to tell me what is going on right now." His voice sounded stern.

"I need to finish giving you your Valentine's Day gift," I answered as if it was so obvious and that which I was asking him to do meant nothing.

But rather it was Edward's curiosity, or the imprint/mate nature to follow your other half every where, I don't know, but he followed. I would stop after each step to turn around to make sure he was still following. I prayed Edward's vampire instinct didn't kick in and drove his feet away. I would only run after him and do this all over again, but I wanted to spend our time doing other things. As I stepped on the final gray stone I stood still, extending my hand to him. I felt his cold hand enter mine and he squeezed it tightly. His brow was furrowed in the understanding of the conundrum he was in. I took the final step onto the grass and pulled Edward with me.

"Welcome to La Push, Edward."

"Thank you, Jacob. Is this my final gift?" He asked still too alert.

"Almost. Stay right here okay. Don't move." I moved away from Edward and removed my clothes. Edward and I had the pleasure of seeing each other naked on many, many, many occasions, but I didn't want my sudden wolf form, along with Edward standing in unfamiliar territory, to finally awaken the monster that all the Cullens caged. Soon as my clothes were neatly folded and hidden away, I burst into Wolf form, and walked back to Edward.

"There is my little puppy! Come her boy," Edward teased. Just to play his little game I began bouncing around on all fours like a Chihuahua, begging for a treat. That always made Edward laugh.

"_Just climb on and hold on tight," I said to his mental ear._

Edward did what was asked as he nestled into the hair of my neck. Edward didn't let me run him around this way often, thought it was one of my favorite times with him. Edward was all man and he was strong. In our relationships there really were no instances where one had to protect the other; we were fairly equal, though we both tired countless times to stand for the other. Edward felt like he was taking care of me when he provided all of my wants and trying to think of our future beyond that moment. I never felt like I had much to offer Edward and yet he loved me still. When I was able to carry him this way, Edward experiencing my speed and true self, holding onto me for support, I felt like I finally was needed and could take care of him, if only for a little while. We didn't lose anything when I phased. We could still communicate and being in wolf form made hunting with him possible, another feral experience with Edward I would never grow tired of. Edward plus feeding plus plenty of privacy equaled a really satisfied Jacob.

"Jacob, I really don't know about this," Edward said.

"_Babe, don't worry okay. Let me handle everything."_

Edward ran his hands through the longer hair on my neck much like he would do when I was in my body. It felt just as good as it did then. I tried not to get distracted by Edward's touches of love as I ran us through the forest around La Push. I had managed to continue to think of other things so Edward wouldn't catch an idea of where we were going. Just then I broke through the tree line and hurried to the back of the old house we approached.

"_Okay sexy. Down you go."_

Edward gracefully jumped from his place between my shoulder blades. I could see the confusion on his face, which only made me smile more.

"_Don't move. I am going to go get dressed."_

"Why do you have to leave? It's not like I don't see you in the nude all the time, love." Edward raised his eyebrow at me.

"_Because you don't know how to control yourself when you are around such sexiness. If you get started we will never stop. That is for later." _

I laughed as I made my way to the weather proof drunk I kept behind the house. I quickly phased back and put on my cut off shorts and ran to Edward, who still looked too alert. Edward leaped a foot into the air when I appeared back at his side (that is saying something when you can sneak up on a mind reading vamp).

"Don't laugh at me! I am not even supposed to be here." He looked like a scared little boy worried he was going to get caught skipping school.

"Trust me you are supposed to be here." I stood in front of Edward and took both of his hands in mine. "This is my house, Edward, and you deserved to be here just as much as I do. I wanted to give you something for Valentine's Day that wasn't generic and everyone else was giving to someone in their life. That is hard to do when your boyfriend/imprint is like a trillonair and can buy whole continents. I just wanted to give you something that I though you would really like." I began walking Edward towards the house.

Edward was speechless. I could see the tension in his eyes that was always there when he wants to cry. We stopped on the porch of the house.

"Jacob. I don't know what to say. I love it, but I still shouldn't be here. Just because you trust me doesn't mean everyone else will. And I don't want to upset the Tribal leaders."

"You won't." This was the best part. "My dad knows how important this is to me, sharing everything with you. He has agreed to allow you safe passage from your land to ours, but only straight to my house. You can come and go as you please and no one will say a word. Not that you have to worry about that, the pack knows I will kill every single one of them if they so much as touch you." I was joking but serious at the same time. No one misses with an imprint, vampire or not. "He has to put it before the rest of the council leaders at their next meeting, but with dad agreeing it is fine, being the chief, they are likely to follow. Now we don't always have to be at your place. Welcome to your second home in Washington."

I opened the door and pulled the still speechless Edward inside. I could still see he was a little hesitant, but touched by the gift.

"Thank you, love. This is the best Valentine's Day gift ever." Edward pulled me into his arms, connecting our lips in a passionate kiss. It wasn't long until I was breathless, but never wanting to let him go. "You are the most amazing man I know."

My heart leapt for joy seeing Edward so moved by the simple gesture, but I guess it wasn't simple. There were going to be rules, I was sure once the council met, but I would move the Earth ten times if they needed me to if it meant I could share one more part of my life with Edward.

I gave Edward the grand tour of the house, ending with my bedroom. I initially left the room for last. I couldn't wait to take Edward in my bed for the first time. My room wasn't nearly as big as his, but it had everything we needed: a door and a bed. As soon as I had him behind that door I was on him, knowing he would never push me away. We both needed this. We reconnected our bodies in the way our souls were always entangled; two becoming one. We loved and worship each others passionately sharing the same space as I dwelled in his heat over and over again. Edward's legs wrapped around me as he held onto my neck, leaving his hands in my hair. I kissed him on every inch of his skin I could reach as he straddled my lap. Our appetite was insatiable and stamina was never an issue for two mythological beings. After Edwards' body milked me for all that I had, he impelled me on his harden length, using my body for his pleasure. It was an aspect of Edward's and mine relationship I loved; we were not defined as bottoms and tops. It didn't matter to either of us. We gave and took and loved it all.

We reluctantly dressed, the task taking longer than needed since we kept stealing kisses and touches, and made our way back to the living room My dad may have been fine with Edward being my imprint, but when it was all said and done I was still only seventeen years old living in his house and I didn't think he would appreciate coming home to find me wrapped around Edward's body.

We sat in the living room and watched television as Edward laid his head in my lap. I fingered his silky bronze hair that was even messier than before. We talked. We kissed. We touched and wasted the entire day away in my house for the first time. I realized that this was just as much a gift to me as it was to Edward.

"Come on we better get going before it gets too dark to see your gift." Edward stood up reaching his hand to me. I had totally forgotten he hadn't given me a gift.

"Were do we have to go?"

"You'll see." Soon as we walked outside Edward pulled me back to his arms and kissed me deeply again. "Thank you for such a wonderful Valentine's Day gift." I was all smiles. "Phase and I will let you carry me. I know how much you enjoy it."

"Really? Awesome!" Edward laughed at my over eagerness to carry him. I quickly stripped out of my shorts and burst into the giant fur ball Alice had taken to calling me. I lay down on the ground so Edward could climb on.

"Why do you like this so much?"

"_It makes me feel like I am taking care of you. Like you need me for something." _

"Love, I do need you for something. I need you to breath." Edward ran his hands through my fur, his cold touch such a delicious contrast too my raging temperature. "I love you Jacob."

"_I love you too."_

"Now run. I'll tell you when to turn."

I took off back through the trees and waited on Edward's directions. We were back in Forks, but stayed in the forest. I could see a bright light up a head. I turned my ears in the directions of the beam knowing no one should have any camp site this far into the crowded forest. My eyes let me see that their stood a building with the bright lamp post and I was even more confused.

"Great he was able to get the generator," Edward said more to himself. "Okay you can stop." I pulled on the brakes as I stepped in front of the large warehouse building and allowed Edward to climb down. He reached for a bag outside the door of the gray building and turned towards me.

"Here you go, you can put these on." Edward put the bag in my mouth. Moments later I reemerged fully dressed in dark denim shorts and a black shirt. He must have done it while I was changing into my clothes, because as I walked back in front of the building I saw the sign hanging from the door.

"WOLF DEN"

It was my turn to be speechless. He had built the packs very own place, despite me asking him not too. Edward reappeared at my side, taking my hand in his. I was fully aware of his presence but couldn't take my eyes away from the building. Edward gave my hand a squeeze, finally forcing me to look at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day love. I know you asked me not to, but I know how much you all need your space. I hope you're not mad at me." Edwards tone was actually fearful.

Honestly, I was a little upset because he had done something so big and I knew it cost serious money. This just wasn't something for me; this was something for the entire pack.

"Yes, it is for the pack," Edward responded to my thoughts, "but it is for us too. You will see." He tried to smile but he was still waiting on me to actually say something. I released his hand and heard him gasp. I knew he would get the wrong impression, but it was his punishment for doing something so fantastical when I asked him not too. But I knew he did it out of love and for that I couldn't stay mad at him. I pulled him softly into my arms kissing him slowly and passionately. There was no need, only thank yous passed between our lips in the form of tangled tongues and clanking teeth.

"You're welcome," he said through his short quick breaths. "How about that tour?"

Edward pulled me through the barrack. The entire building was powered by generator and propane, which Edward had taken the liberty of paying for an unlimited supply off. The space had a large room with four full size beds, four dressers, one closet, and a bathroom. I didn't want to know how he managed to get water supply out in the middle of nowhere; or the building for that matter. The sitting area had a modest 52 inch television, with DVD and Blu Ray player. Edward had wanted to add a satellite, but thought against it until he saw my reaction. I didn't doubt there would be one up and running within a week. The fridge looked more like a walk in freezer, already stocked with foods of every kind. The kitchen had everything from a toaster to a full size stove and all the hardware needed to cook. Edward reasoned that he could teach me how to cook. Even if I was successful at it, I would still ask him too. I loved seeing him in an apron as sexist as that sounded. The best thing about the large building mysteriously planted in the middle of the woods (later realizing it was exactly halfway between Cullen land and Quileute territory) was not in the Wolf Den, rather it was attached to it. He opened another door in the back of the warehouse and walked us down a short hallway opening a second door.

"And this will be our space," Edward said as he hit a switch on the wall lighting up another bed room.

This room had a King size bed, rather than a full, and the television was a little smaller. There was a couch and a desk in the room, a larger dresser and another closet. This space was intimate, while the other room was reminiscent of a dorm.

"The door over there leads straight outside. Welcome to your third home," Edward said.

It was. I called Edward's house home, La Push would always be my home, but this small space halfway between our two worlds was our first place together. This Valentine's couldn't get any better.

"When you let me, I will actually buy us a house," Edward caught the cross look I gave him. "Fine when we are ready _WE _will buy us a house." That was more like it. "Until then, I think this will do nicely. "Sound proof. Secluded. Ours," Edward said kissing my hand.

Edward handed me a key chain with two keys on them.

"The big key is for the front door, of course give a copy to whomever you want, and the other smaller key is to that door," he said pointing to our back door; which lead directly outside.

"Edward, this is too much. I don't even know how to say thank you to something like this. I love you," I said just refusing to fuss over the cost of it all. It was a part of Edward that I was going to have to get use too.

"You are more than welcome, love. I love you too, forever."

I stepped out of his hold, closing the door that was now behind us.

"I think we have to christen this room today too. It is only right." I wiggled my eyebrows at him. "You did say this room was sound-proof right? I need to hear you scream, babe."

Edward and I reconnected, yet again, in our new space breaking in yet another home.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
